Secret of my heart
by Dahlia G
Summary: SasuNaru::..:: Naruto se siente solo, cree que la persona a la que quiere jamás le querrá a él. Puede una noche nuviosa cambiar la visión de su vida? Será Sasuke quien lo consiga?::Lemon::


Secret of my heart 

Vamos a suponer que Naruto y Sasuke ya tienen.... 16 años. Orochimaru la palmó, Itachi se hizo bailarín y Kakashi e Iruka consiguieron la legalidad de su matrimonio gay 0 Pues bueno, la historia se sitúa en la despedida de solteros de Kakashi e Iruka

El sake se consume rápidamente en el restaurante. Todos los asistentes a la fiesta celebran felices la despedida de solteros de Kakashi e Iruka. ¿Quién iba a decir que esos dos acabarían juntos? _(NdA: yo XDD)_ Realmente fue difícil asumir que aquellos dos son pareja...pero a todo se acostumbra uno, ¿no?

Este olor a sake me está matando... no sé por qué nos han hecho venir a Sasuke y a mí Vale, es cierto que yo tengo una relación digamos... "estrecha" con Iruka; y Sasuke la tiene con Kakashi... pero aquí dos chicos no hacemos nada. No nos dejan beber (tampoco es que quiera...) y pasan de nosotros olímpicamente.

Creo que es hora de volver a casa. Me despediré de Iruka y Kakashi, y ya les veré en la boda. Así lo hago.

La verdad es que jamás pensé que se casarían... no es muy común una boda gay¿cierto? Pero en el fondo me alegro_... (NdA: para no alegrarse -)_ se les ve felices, han conseguido ser felices juntos... pero no puedo dejar de sentir algo de envidia. Yo también quiero ser feliz... pero no puedo.

Digamos que la persona que quiero... jamás me querrá a mí Es imposible Esa persona es igual a mí, pero a la vez muy distintaTengo su amistad y con eso me tendría que bastar, nee? Pero no me basta. Siento que cada vez que le veo voy a estallar me pongo muy nervioso y empiezo a hacer el tonto (más que de costumbre) _(NdA: aaaah, a eso le llaman amor ô.o)_ y... no puedo evitarlo, me sonrojo al mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto adoro y a la vez tanto temor pueden llegar a infundirme _(NdA: me estás liando . )._

Si esa persona fuera un "ella" sería más fáci, ¿no? Pues no es así, es un "él", por lo tanto la cosa se complica _(NdA: pero mola más -). _No es por "el qué dirán", para nada... estoy acostumbrado al rechazo, al fin y al cabo. Lo que pasa es que estoy casi seguro de que él no siente lo mismo. Seguro que le gustan las chicas _(NdA: ejem... lalala), _seguro que ya hay una en la que se ha fijado... _(NdA: XDDD deja que lo dude ¬¬)_ y quizás es ella, la persona que una vez me gustó... de la cual me enamo... no, de la cual me encapriché. Sí, ella es guapa, simpática (bueno... no siempre) y me cae muy bien... pero más que enamorarme, me obsesioné un poco.

Ella siempre ha estado pendiente de él, de "mi él"... Sasuke Uchiha _(NdA: muérete Sasuke ¬¬)._

Por qué, de todas las personas existentes me he tenido que enamorar precisamente de mi mejor amigo y a la vez mi eterno enemigo (esto último lo digo yo... pero qué más da)? _(NdA: eso digo yo, por qué de ese capullo?? Bueno...siempre te quedará Gaara 0)._

Algo frío toca mi piel y resbala por mi mejilla, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Estoy de camino a casa y ha empezado a llover. Mejor apresurarse antes de que llueva más. Comienzan a verse algunos relámpagos aislados, a lo lejos; y unos sonoros truenos confirman la aproximación de una tormenta.

De repente, algo me detiene. Un brazo toma al mío y me hace parar en seco, haciéndome girar hacia la persona que me agarraEs él

- Sasuke... ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto perplejo.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? Podrías haberme avisado... - dice él, despreocupado.

- Ah, bueno... me aburría.

- Yo también. - dice a la vez que empieza a caminar - Vamos a mi casa, si no te resguardas de la lluvia enseguida, te constiparás.

- No... no hace falta, gracias. Ya nos veremos - me apresuro a contestar.

- No era una sugerencia... Naruto. Vienes y punto. - dice tajante.

Asiento y le sigo Me tiene intrigado... ¿por qué tanta insistencia en que vaya a su casa? Mejor no me pongo a imaginar... eso no pasaría jamás.

Llegamos a su casa y le acompaño hasta lo que parece ser su habitación. No hay mucho, un futón en el suelo, un armario, una mesa y unas estanterías. Abre el armario y me dice que coja lo que quiera para cambiarme, pues ambos estamos empapados. Mientras escojo una sudadera y unos pantalones, él trae una toalla para cada uno.

Empezamos a desnudarnos... no puedo evitar mirarle de reojo. Su abdomen queda al descubierto, tapado breves instantes por la toalla que le seca su húmeda piel. Será mejor que siga a lo mío...

Una vez seco, me dispongo a vestirme, pero la ropa que había tomado prestada ya no está donde la había dejado Me giro hacia Sasuke para preguntarle dónde está "mi" ropa y... la tiene él en su mano Sólo lleva sus boxers puestos... nada más. Sasuke... por tu bien, vístete y no me des motivos para calentarme...

Me acerco a ti con la clara intención de coger la ropa, pero tu esquivas mis manos. Retiras las prendas de mi alcance y me diriges una mirada... ¿sugerente? Sasuke... ¿a qué juegas? Estás en calzoncillos y yo también, no es la mejor situación para pelear, ¿sabes? Al menos no para mí... _(NdA: depende qué peleas )_

- Si quieres vestirte... bésame. - dices, desafiante.

Me quedo sin habla. Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente, incrédulos ante tus recientes palabras. ¿Me estás pidiendo que haga realidad uno de mis más imposibles sueños? No me lo digas dos veces porque me lanzo y no escapas...

- Adelante... bésame. - repites.

De acuerdo. Tú lo has querido.

Me acerco a ti y te tomo por la cintura con un solo brazo. Atraigo tu cuerpo al mío y acerco mi rostro al tuyo, quedando ambos a pocos centímetros de distancia. Puedo ver como cierras tus ojos, esperando a que lo haga... pero no lo hago. Aprovechando tu distracción, cojo la ropa de tus manos y me aparto de ti. _(NdA: jódete Sasuke, te has quedado con las ganas XP)_

Lo siento... pero para mí esto no es un juego. No pienso besarte sólo por un maldito reto, aunque ganas no me faltan...

- ¿Eh? Eso es trampa Naruto... - te quejas.

- Está dejando de llover... voy a casa antes de que comience de nuevo - te digo tranquilamente - Mañana te devuelvo la ropa, gracias. - y dicho esto me dirijo a la puerta de la habitación.

Estoy saliendo del cuarto cuando noto que me coges del brazo y me tiras al suelo de tu habitación. Quedo estirado, con mi espalda pegada al suelo y tú sentado encima de mí.

- No te dejaré escapar, Naruto... no ahora que te tengo tan cerca y sólo para mí - dices con una mirada amenazante, como tu voz, un tono posesivo que no da lugar a réplica.

Quiero quejarme, pero no puedo. Es más... no, no quiero quejarme... esto es justamente lo que deseo. Te deseo a ti, Sasuke. _(NdA: prefiero a Gaara -o-)_

Levanto mis brazos hacia tu nuca y con mis manos te atraigo hacia mí. Junto mis labios con los tuyos en un inseguro roce que busca acceso a tu boca. Mi lengua ansiosa de explorarte, lame el contorno de tus labios, algo a lo que tu respondes rápidamente, aceptando el beso con la misma pasión que yo.

Tus manos recorren hábilmente mi pecho debajo de la sudadera, buscando mis pezones que comienzan a estar erectos. Mientras, acaricio tu pelo y profundizo aún más el beso, enredando nuestras lenguas con una pasión desenfrenada, degustando cada rincón de tu dulce y picante boca, memorizando la suavidad de tus labios, la calidez de tu aliento, el ritmo acelerado de tu respiración, tu aroma, todo tu ser... quiero tenerte ya.

Empiezas a desnudarme, mientras yo recorro tu espalda con mis manos. Bajo por tu columna hasta llegar a esos molestos calzoncillos que me impiden explorar lo que hay debajo. Enseguida los retiro y puedo comprobar la firmeza de tus nalgas, y veo claramente tu erección, tu miembro pidiendo ser atendido. No lo haré esperar más.

Cambio de posición. Quedo encima de ti, sentado en tus rodillas, con tu miembro entre mis manos. Lo acaricio suave y lentamente, aumentando el ritmo a medida que se elevan tus jadeos.

Me acerco a tu sexo y lo acerco a mi boca, depositando pequeños besos en él. Entonces lo introduzco en mi boca, succionándolo poco a poco, deleitándome con tus sonoros gemidos de placer. Quedas sentado, con tus manos en mi cabello, revolviéndolo más cada vez que mordisqueo suavemente la punta de tu miembro. Lo disfrutas, lo disfruto.

Sigo así, alternando mi boca con mis manos, haciéndote estremecer, haciendo que ambos gimamos de placer. Entonces noto algo cálido en mis manos. Ese líquido blanquecino que tantas ganas tenía de probar. Llevo tu semen a mi boca y te beso para que tú también lo pruebes. Te tumbo en el suelo mientras te beso, acariciando tu abdomen, concentrando mis dedos en tus erectos pezones, haciendo que te estremezcas ante el contacto.

Me abrazas fuertemente y te colocas encima mío. Comienzas a besarme desde mis labios hasta mi ombligo. Besando y lamiendo mi piel, mordisqueando mis pezones, haciendo que gima de placer.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas se confunden. Entre besos, caricias y demás, nuestros sexos quedan erectos y necesitados de atención. Esta vez eres tú el que toma la iniciativa y haces que me ponga de rodillas. Desde atrás, tomas mi miembro entre una de tus manos y comienzas a agitarlo, mientras que con la otra vas introduciendo, lentamente, un dedo en mi entrada.

Gimo tanto de dolor como de placer. Tu mano en mi miembro me vuelve loco a la vez que tu dedo me causa un ligero dolor que poco a poco va convirtiéndose en un nuevo placer. Entonces lo retiras y llevas esa mano también a mi sexo, con las dos lo sigues acariciando y agitando, haciéndome disfrutar aún más.

Entonces noto cómo tu sexo se introduce en mi entrada... lenta y dolorosamente. Intentas calmarme besando mi cuello, abrazándome intensamente mientras vas adentrándote en mí. Sigue doliendo, pero este dolor va dejando paso a un ligero placer que va aumentando hasta que estás completamente dentro de mí.

Esperas a que me acostumbre a la intromisión y empiezas a moverte dentro de mí. Aumentando el ritmo a medida que ambos cuerpos lo piden, entrando y saliendo de mí, con embestidas suaves y fuertes, variando el ritmo hasta llegar a uno frenético que hace que ambos estallemos de placer.

Siento de nuevo tu semen. Esta vez en mi interior... es agradable. Te siento mío, me siento tuyo. Esto es más de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

Retiras tu miembro cuidadosamente y te estiras encima mío, besando mi pecho y mi cuello, llegando a mis labios, donde unimos de nuevo nuestras lenguas y desencadenamos una pequeña lucha para ver quién domina ese beso. Nuestra respiración aún agitada, se va calmando a medida que relajamos el beso y quedamos dormidos.

Algo me despierta, aún está oscuro. Levanto la mirada y veo tu rostro en la penumbra, reposando en mi pecho. "Te quiero, Naruto", dices. Pareces estar soñando... ¿es verdad? ¿Lo has dicho en serio? "Yo también, Sasuke", te digo en un susurro. Puedo distinguir cómo se forma una sonrisa en tu rostro y me abrazas. Llevo mis manos a tu rostro y lo acaricio hasta que caigo dormido.

Parece que finalmente, sí he logrado ser feliz.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Espero que os haya gustado! Dejad reviews please nn

Parece mentira que yo haya escrito este fanfic sin haber matado a Sasuke en el desenlace... es que lo odio... lo odio... (voy por el tomo 27 dl manga, comprendedme...)


End file.
